Opposites Attract
by x0emz0x
Summary: This is a new fic I thought of. Chad goes to West High. Taylor goes to East High. They're complete opposites, and hate eachother. What happens when they accidently bump into eachother? CHAPTER 10 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hmm..So I've just had this idea for a new fic. But I already have 3 on the go at the moment, so until I've finished atleast one of them, I won't be starting this one. But I thought I needed to write it down so I wouldn't forget.

**Two Schools**

_Flashes to a picture of 'East High'_

_Flashes to a picture of 'West High'_

**East High Has The Brains**

_Goes to a picture of Taylor, Gabriella etc doing equations on the board_

**West High Has The Athletes**

_Goes to a picture of Troy, Chad and the basketball team at a game_

**You're Complete Opposites**

_Flashes to a video of Chad_

"What team?"

"Knights!"

"What team?"

"Knights!"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

_Flashes to a video of Taylor_

"So you divide this by this, which gives you that."

**When You Unexpectedly Meet**

_Shows Taylor and Chad running out of their school gates, trying to get on the bus before it leaves_

_The bus leaves before they get to the bus stop, and they bash into eachother_

**And You Don't Like The Person**

_Shows them both looking up at eachother, and turning away right after_

"Erm..sorry?" Chad said, trying to be polite, but not nice

"Yeah, whatever." Taylor said, turning to walk away.

**But You Keep On Meeting Up**

_Shows videos of them both walking past eachother, as they cross paths to get to school, and they try to avoid eye contact_

**When You Discover Feelings..**

_Shows Chad not concentrating in basketball practice_

_Shows Taylor confusing herself on an equation_

**Your Friends Won't Like It**

_Shows Troy confused, and trying to get Chad to talk to him_

_Shows Gabriella angry, and is talking Taylor out of it_

**Will You Let It Go?**

_Shows Chad banging his head againt a locker_

"No! Stop it!" He says, as people look at him

**Or Will You Give In?**

_Shows Taylor and Chad meeting up, away from everyone_

**Starring...**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows a video of Taylor in a scholastic decathalon meet_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad checking himself out in front of a mirror_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella stepping off the school bus_

**And****Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy scoring the winning basket for West High._

**Coming Soon To A Computer Near You**

**A/N: So that's the trailer for ya all. Erm..I was gonna make it a Troyella, but then I thought I'd change it to a Chaylor. I love that pairing as much as I do Troyella, and I have quite a few Troyella centrics. So yeah, it's a Chaylor lol. Like I said, it won't be started anytime soon until I've finished one of the three fics I'm currently working on. Most likely it will be 'Meeting You Again'. But still tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter. I don't know when I'll next update. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long.

Taylor was busy copying notes from the board. The classroom was quite loud, so Taylor was getting frustrated from all of the interruptions. Gabriella noticed.

"Tay, what's up?"

"I can't work in this..environment!" Taylor said, nearly shouting.

Gabriella sighed. Although they were both the most clever students in their year, she did get a bit annoyed at how much Taylor worked, and at how much everyone else expected them both to work.

"Tay, maybe you should chill for a bit." Gabriella suggested.

"Chill? Chill?" Taylor shouted - gaining the attention from the class. Gabriella slightly coughed, and Taylor lowered her voice. "Gabs, I can't chill. Not when I want to get top marks for college."

Gabriella sighed again. She knew she couldn't stop Taylor from working, and she didn't want to refrain her friend from her goals. She just turned back to her own work - if she had no one to talk to, then she'd do work. It would make the time go quicker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at West High, Chad and the basketball team were in basetball practice. Chad was working his hardest, as usual. Jack was impressed with the team's effort, and didn't forget to remind them that they had a match against none other than East High, in a week. The team replied with cheers. They were going to win. They had Troy Bolton. Who did East High have?

Once basketball practice was over, it ended perfectly with Chad's usual cheers.

"What team?"

"Knights!"

"What team?"

"Knights!"

"What team?"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

**A/N: Well this isn't a proper chapter..I might update later today, and that will be like the first chapter. As I said, after today, I won't be updating this fic or any of them except Meeting You Again much until I've finished that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So here I am..Updating again today :)

Gabriella was round Taylor's house, sitting on Taylor's bed and watching Taylor type up her English essay on the computer. Gabriella found it amusing. For someone who was the cleverest girl in their year, she sure did get stressed a lot. Gabriella had no idea what to do - if she told Taylor to chill, lik she did everyday, she'd end up getting a huge mouthful.

So Gabriella sat there, just playing with her fingernails and rings..sighing loud enough for Taylor to hear. When Taylor turned roun, looking angry, Gabriella tried to hold her laugh in. She loved interrupting Taylor - of course she wanted her best friend to do well. Gabriella wanted to od well aswell - she wouldn't take that away from Taylor. But you know, some people just don't know when to stop.

"Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, looking up.

"I know what you're doing. Stop." Taylor said, giving her friend a fake smile.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, then looked back down at her hands and started playing with her rings again.

It had been a few minutes, and again, Gabriella was bored. She stood up and started looking round Taylor's room. She started to take thing off the shelf and look at them - such as books, photo frames and stuff. Gabriella knew people moving stuff around annoyed Taylor, and she just wanted to laugh - but she held it in.

Taylor heard the shuffles of things moving, and tried to ignore it. Gabriella saw Taylor's face - the face of someone trying to concentrate. Again, she wanted to laugh but didn't. She made it even worse - started going to the shelf next to Taylor's computer desk. Gabriella heard Taylor sigh - loudly. In the end, Taylor stood up and took the photo out of her friend's hand, put it back on the shelf and turned to face Gabriella.

"You're really annyoing, you know that?" Taylor asked, hands on her hips.

Stifling a laugh, pursed lips, Gabrielle replied, "Nope."

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat back down, and Gabriella was going to moan, but Taylor turned the computer off.

"Happy?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Gabriella then grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"Erm..where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"We're going to get something to eat. You need to relax."

Taylor sighed but agreed - after all, she really had no choice. Gabriella would probably drag her out anayway.

Gabriella opened the front door and walked out, Taylor following and closing the door. The two walked past lots of cafes, which Taylor pointed out at every one. But Gabriella shook her head. She stopped and smiled when they landed in front of McDonald's. Taylor shook her head.

"No..no..absolutely not!" Taylor said.

"Why?"

"I'm on a diet! Duhh!"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Not anymore. you don't need to go on a fricking diet!"

Taylor was about to reply, when Gabriella took her by the arm and dragged her inside - Taylor tried to stand still, but her feet were just being dragged. Although Gabriella didn't look it, she was quite strong.

The girls got their food, and sat down at a table. As soon as Taylor sat down, she noticed someone.

"Ughhh!"

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Him." Taylor said, nodding over to the person who was sitting behind their table with another guy.

Gabriella turned around and saw who it was. Chad Danforth - Mr Bigshot...Haha yeah right.

"What's HE doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Umm..Tay, this is a place for anyone." Gabriella said in a duhh tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets hurry up and go."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Well you can see that the two girls hate Chad lol. I _might _update again sometime this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter :) I was going to update _much _earlier, but my computer went all stupid on me..I've got it all fixed now though :)

At East High, it was a normal day. Taylor and Gabriella were answering all of the questions in Math class, much to the rest of the class's digust. Not that they both cared. Nope, they loved knowing how to answer the equations. They didn't care what the rest of the class thought of them - all they both wanted to do was get good grades and get into college.

The lesson went quick for the two best friends, and so did the rest of the school day. As usual, Gabriella said her goodbye to Taylor when they reached the outside of the school grounds. As Gabriella didn't live far from the school, she walked to and from school everyday. But Taylor caught the bus. As Taylor started to walk towards the bus stop, it left as she was about 10 seconds away. But before she could have even thought about moaning, she bashed into someone and landed on the floor.

As Taylor sat up, rubbing her head, she was about to say sorry to the person. That was, until she saw who it was - none other than Chad Danforth.

"Sorry??" Chad said.

As she looked at him, Taylor turned her head away, stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor. She then brushed down her trousers, and walked off - not before giving Chad oen of the most dirtiest looks ever.

Chad scoffed at the look that Taylor gave him, and started to walk. They lived on the same street - about 5 doors away, so Chad walked behind Taylor. He didn't notice, but he started to walk faster, which made him nearly in line with Taylor. Taylor noticed this, and looked at him. Chad saw her looking at him, and again, he recieved a dirty look. Chad scoffed again. Taylor stopped in her trakcs and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Cahd was taken aback. He'd never have thought that the braniest girl at East High would talk to him like this.

"Erm..nothing?" Chad replied, lamely. He was confused. He'd always be able to think of a comeback. But obviously not this time.

Taylor nodded, and started to speed-walk. She'd gotten round the corner from their street, and noticed Chad walking extra fast now, aswell. She let out an "Ugh!" and continued walking until she reached her driveway.

As Taylor walked up her driveway, she noticed Chad look at her as he walked past.

"What's your problem?!" She shouted.

Chad stopped and turned around. "Nothing! Gosh! What's up with you?!"

"YOU!" Taylor screamed as she opened her front door.

Chad couldn't help but laugh once he saw Taylor's front door slam. This was the first time he'd gotten on a girl's nerves so much, and he found it hilarious. Especially since it was a girl from hie rival school - and she was the complete opposite to him. Chad being the basektball star, and Taylor the brainy one. He continued to laugh as he walked into his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Taylor had slammed her front door, she threw her bag down and let out a scream. She'd always hated Chad Danforth, but today, that had really done it. She picked up the phone and pressed speed dial #1 - Gabriella.

Gabriella answered the phone, but before she could even say hi, she was listening to Taylor talking so fast.

"What? Tay, talk slower please. I can't understand you."

Taylor sighed. "I just _had _to miss the bus! Ugh!"

"What happened?" Gabriella asked, shocked at how mad her friend was.

"I bashed into Mr. Lunkhead Basketball Man! He's so annyoing, it's unreal! Ugh, Gabs!"

"Umm..okay. I don't know what you want me to do here.."

"Neither do I. I just need to talk to someone. I need to get calm. He's made me so stressed. We argued all the way home."

"Oh, so you walked home with him?" Gabriella asked, laughing.

"Yeah. What? No. He was walking next to me. I had no intention of walking home with him at all. He was just..there. Ugh!"

"Erm..Okay, Tay. I'm gonna come over. I'll see ya in about 30 minutes."

They both said their goodbyes and Taylor sat and waited for Gabriella to come over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Chad were shooting hoops on Chad's driveway. Chad was extremely hard on the ball - Troy was quite scared.

"Man, what's up?" Troy asked, taking the ball from Chad's hands.

"Her."

"Her?"

Chad nodded and pointed towards Taylor's house.

"The East High girl?" Troy asked.

Chad nodded, snatched the ball from Troy and began dribbling it.

"What happened?"

"She's so..annoying! She started an arguement with me on the way home, about nothing!"

"About nothing?"

Chad nodded. "Well, not exactly nothing. We bashed into eacher when we were trying to get ot the bus stop."

Troy smiled. "Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

Troy nodded as he took the ball from Chad. Chad started talking again.

"I'm telling you, Troy. That girl is a MANIAC!" Chad shouted.

He was then caught off guard. The next thing he saw was Taylor.

"I'm a maniac? Ugh! Look at you!" Taylor said.

In the background, Gabriella was laughing at the two..and Troy was also laughing. But when they noticed eachother, they immediately stopped, and wwatched their two friends argue.

"Why do you have to live near me?!" Chad asked.

"Why do I have to live near you? I'm older than you! You move away!" Taylor shouted.

"You're not older than me! We're the same age. I'm 17 in June..You're 17 in May!"

"Yes, brains. I'm ONE MONTH older than you!"

"Ugh! Go away!" Chad shouted. He was frustrated.

Taylor walked off - not before making sure that she elbowed him as she walked past. Chad then turned towards Troy, and stomped inside..Troy following.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. They argued a lot didn't they? Lol. The Chaylor will soon come :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I haven't updated in over a month. I'm so sorry! But now that I've finished Meeting You Again, I'm gonna try and update this fic and my other two fics more. This udate might not be very long, because I'm tired and I have a throbbing headache :( But as tomorrow is a Friday. I'll give you another update, and hopefully an update on The Hats Have Gone Up and It's Never easy..Just incase any of you read those :) Ahh I have the Jonas Brothers - Poor Unfortunate Souls in my head. I only started listening to them on like..Tuesday, and I'm in love with them now! Anyways..Back to the chapter...

Gabriella and Taylor had been sitting down in silence for about 10 minutes - the longest they'd ever been silent together for. Gabriella could hear Taylor's loud sighs, and they were really getting on her nerves. She knew why Taylor was sighing so much - she wanted Gabriella to say something and be sympathetic towards her about Chad. But Gabriella couldn't. She kept on replaying that little episode over and over in her head, and thought it was so hilarious - she was meant to be sticking up for Taylor, since they both couldn't stand Chad..or troy for that matter. But at the moment, that was just impossible.

Eventually, after a mere 5 more minutes, Gabriella had enough of Taylor's sighing, and slid closer to her, tapping Taylor on the back - tryign to act as sympathetic as possible.

"Tay, it's OK. He's a jerk."

Taylor finally stopped her sighing, and calmed down.

"I know, Gabs. Ugh!"

It was now Gabriella's turn to sigh. She knew what was coming next - the Taylor speaking essay. She braced herself, and started to listen.

"I mean..like first, he has to live right near me - then he has to go to the school next to ours, and..."

5 minutes later - which to Gabriella seemed like 2 hours..

"...yeah, Gabs - I mean you don't know how I feel. He's so annoying! Ugh! And he thinks he's clever! Did you hear us? He thought that just because we're both 17, that we're the same age! Well Mr Lunkhead Basketball Guy! You're wrong love! Gabs, do you get what I'm saying?"

Taylor now stopped and turned to Gabriella who was gazing into space.

"What? Oh yeah, I totally understand you, Tay." But the truth was, Gabriella had hardly been listening - everytime Taylor had asked her a question, Gabriella had just replied with, "yeah's" and "you're right". But Taylor hadn't noticed - she'd been so wrapped up in letting all of her anger out. Now she was fine and bubbly again. Taylor stood up, smiling.

"Lets go out."

"What? Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, I don't know..the park. I need some fresh air. And I like the ice-cream stall there."

Gabriella laughed at Taylor, but stood up and followed her best friend out of the door.

When they'd shut the door behind them, Taylor quickly glanced down at Chad's house. He was nowhere in sight. Gabriella noticed Taylor look over there, but ignored it. If she asked a question, Taylor would start on one again. And Gabriella didn't want to hear it - again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls got to the park and noticed that it was quite full - with little kids and their parents. As they both looked around for a bench to sit at, they spotted one and quickly walked over to it before anyone else could claim it.

Gabriella noticed Taylor looking around, and she thought she was looking to see if Chad was there. Until..

"Gabs! Look. The ice-cream stall's over there! Come on!"

Gabriella sighed and put her head in her hands. But she had no choice but to get up - Taylor pulled her hands from her face and yanked Gabriella out of the seat. As Gabriella looked behind them, she noticed a family grab the bench.

"Well there goes our comfy eating spot." Gabriella muttered, but loud enough for Taylor to hear.

Taylor looked at Gabriella to ask what she meant, but then saw the family. "Ugh! Ah well. We'll have to sit on the grass. Look. There's a nice spot over there!" Taylor pointed.

They carried on walking to the ice-cream stall, and then walked over to that 'nice spot' that Taylor had seen. Gabriella was confused. It seemed like the rest of the grass - full of daisies and green grass. But she shrugged it off. They finished eating their ice-creams, and then out of boredom, Taylor started making a daisy chain. Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Tay, don't you do that when you're like..8?"

"I'm bored so I'm making one." Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella laughed and then noticed a group of guys walking over to the basketball court. She looked at Taylor who hadn't lifted her head - she was busy trying to find the perfect daisy for the next part of the chain.

"There you are." Taylor said, lifting her head just as the group of guys walked into the court.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows again - now Taylor was talking to the daisies? But she was glad that her friend hadn't noticed the guys...

**A/N: So that's the chapter. As I said, I'll update again tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating yesterday..My mum and dad decided to go out with their friends, so I was stuck helping my friend (my mum's and dad's friend's son lol) babysit his brother and sister, and my sister. It was a nightmare, I'm telling you! Lol. But here's the chapter.

The girls had been sitting down in basically silence for atleast 15 minutes. Taylor was still making daisy chains, and occasionally talking to them, while Gabriella was watching her, kind of freaked out. She'd forgotten about the group of guys until a basketball came flying over the fence and landing right next to Taylor.

Taylor sighed, put her daisy chain down carefully, and picked up the ball, ready to hand it to whoever was coming over. But as she looked up, her smile turned into a frown of disgust. Chad had only just realised who it had it aswell. _Great. Another lecture and arguement for me. _Chad thought. He stopped in front of Taylor, putting his arm out for the ball - only Taylor hadn't let go of it, and wasn't intending to either just yet.

Chad sighed. "Can I have my basketball?" He asked.

Taylor said nothing - Gabriella was watching them..waiting for an arguement to blow out so she could have something to laugh about again.

"First off, you didn't say 'please'." Taylor started.

Chad raised an eyebrow, but figured the only way to get the ball would be to do as she said. "Fine. Can I have my basketball back, please?"

Taylor still didn't say anything..but then continued. "If you hadn't interuppted me, you would be getting the basketball back quicker, Danforth!" Chad jumped at Taylor's tone of voice, and Gabriella was lieing on the grass, laughing way too much already. Although this went unnoticed by the two.

Chad sighed impatiently and sat down - he'd have to listen to her..whether he wanted to or not.

"Right.now. Second, you know you have to be more careful with the basketball. You know, there are kids here - what if instead of the ball landing near me, you hit a kid?!" _They would have started crying - not starting a full-blown argument like you. _Chad thought.

"So..yeah..Danforth?! Are you even listening?!" Taylor asked 2 minutes later, breaking Chad out of his thoughts.

"What? Yeah."

Taylor sighed, but handed him the basketball. "If this basketball comes anywhere near me again, Danforth. You'll regret it!" She warned him, as he nodded, hugging the basketball to his chest and sprinting off to the courts.

By this time, Gabriella had stopped laughing, although her eyes were watering from how much she had laughed. Taylor looked at Gabriella, raising her eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing." Gabriella replied, clearing her throat. "Just, you know..erm..hay fever." Gabriella knew that was a stupid exuse - she didn't have hay fever, and Taylor knew that. Although Taylor said nothing - she just continued to make her daisy chain.

Gabriella looked over at the basketball court, and saw the guys talking - Chad shouting, although she couldn't quite hear clearly what he was saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the basketball court, the guys were watching impatiently as they saw Chad sitting down with two girls. Troy knew who they were, but the others didn't. If the whole team found out about Chad's petty arguement with Taylor, an East High braniac, they would never let him live it down. They all hated East High, and everyone in it - but Chad, one of the best players on the team, arguing with a girl?

"Come on Chad!" Zeke shouted. Although Chad didn't hear him.

"What's he doing, man?" Jason asked Troy.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged. although he had a fair idea of what was happening. And sure enough, he could see Chad's arms flying about - the sign that he was arguing and trying to rest his case. He also noticed Gabriella laughing - which was a definate sign. Even though Troy couldn't hear what they were saying, just knowing that Chad and Taylor were aguing again was enough to make him start laughing - the whole team staring at him.

Finally, Chad stood up, taking the ball out of Taylor's had and the team could see him sprinting towards the court, confused expressions on their faces - except Troy's, who seemed amused. Chad ignored Troy's face.

"Yo. What took you so long?" Jason asked.

Chad shrugged. "Girls."

The team nodded, although they didn't understand exactly what had happened.

**A/N: Well that's the chapter. I might update again later or tomorrow. Ahh did you guys see the What Time Is It? music video?! I LOVE it! And The Road To HSM2 Episode #1! I definately can't wait for the movie now lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Omg..so sorry about the lack of updating :( I'm going to update all of my fics by Monday. But when Friday comes, I'll be updating a whole lot more coz the summer holidays start! Wooo!

It was now the weekend, and Taylor had only just woken up. As she dragged herself down the stairs, the phone started ringing, but stopped just as she went to pick it up – her mum had picked it up from the one in the kitchen.

"Taylor?" Mrs. McKessie called. "The phone's for you."

Taylor smiled and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the phone from her mum's hands. As soon as she'd gotten the phone, she started to walk back out of the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay!" Came a cheerful voice.

"Hey Gabs. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much..just bored." Gabriella replied.

Taylor laughed. "I've only just woken up."

"Oh." Came the reply.

"What's the 'oh' for?" Taylor asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll see ya in about an hour then Gabs. Bye!"

Taylor walked back into the kitchen to put the phone back in it's place, and went back upstairs to get changed.

As she looked through her wardrobe, Taylor decided that jeans and a simple t-shirt would do. She then brushed her hair properly, dabbed a bit of make-up on her face, and put her trainers on. She then looked at her watch – she hadn't even been 10 minutes. She laughed at herself.

Taylor walked back downstairs and into the kitchen – putting some bread into the toaster. Her mum was reading something on the front page of the daily newspaper, so all Taylor got was a "mhmm.." as a reply to her "hello".

After spending another 20 minutes of eating her breakfast and watching TV, Taylor was too bored. She decided that she'd leave to go to Gabriella's house early. She stood up shouted bye to her mum, and walked out of the front door. Gabriella's house was about a 10 minute walk from Taylor's which would mean that she wouldn't be too early.

As Taylor crossed the street and turned the corner, she head a loud wolf whistle. She turned around, and saw someone on the opposite side of the road, staring at her. He had his hair tied up, and was wearing a cap with a tracksuit on. Taylor smiled, and carried on walking. She then heard the wolf whistle again – but by the time she'd turned around, the guy was gone and the street was empty.

Taylor smiled to herself and shook her head, thinking she was just imagening things – but the thought was erased out of her mind when she reached Gabriella's driveway. She walked upto the door, rang the bell and was greeted by Gabriella who smiled and moved out of the way for Taylor to walk in.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked, after a few minutes of sitting down.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't mind."

Gabriella sighed. "Erm..what about we go out somewhere?"

"Like where?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Just a walk, and we can think on the way."

Taylor agreed, and the two left Gabriella's house.

They hadn't gotten far from Gabriella's street when Taylor heard that familiar wolf whistle. She turned around to see who it was again, and noticed the same guy walking quite a way behind them. As she started walking slower, the guy was coming closer and he stopped in his tracks, his mouth wide open. Right then, Taylor saw who it was, mentally hit herself on her head for not realising it before and turned around – pulling Gabriella to walk faster. She had to get away from him. She had to get away from Chad Danforth.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. The actual Chaylor will probably come in the next chapter sometime.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Again..sorry about the lack of updating. We had friends from England visiting, but they went back to England on Monday, so I can update! We have more friends visiting on the 10th July, but I'll try and update then – it's just that I'm not on the computer much when people visit. But in the meantime, I'll try and update as much as I can before the 10th July comes.

An hour later, Taylor had been acting strange. They'd just sat down on a bench near the local park, and she'd hardly spoke to Gabriella.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." Taylor replied a bit too quickly.

Gabriella didn't believe her, but knew not to push Taylor, so she decided to let it slide.

"What do ya wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"What about going over to that cafe?" Taylor suggested, pointing towards the cafe just across the street.

Gabriella shrugged and agreed. They both sat at a table, and Taylor started to chat more than she had been.

The girls were basically in a laughing fit, because Taylor was coming out with the most random questions and jokes.

Soon after, Troy and Chad walked into the cafe, and then chose to sit outside. Taylor hadn't noticed them until she saw them sit at a table not far from her and Gabriella. All Taylor could do was turn away quickly.

Chad noticed her, and he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. How could he have been whistling at Taylor, without knowing it was her? Only when Troy snapped his fingers in front of Chad's face, did Chad notice that he'd been staring at Taylor the entire time. He quickly turned his face towards Troy, waiting for questions about why he was staring at her.

But those questions didn't come. Troy just looked at Chad confused, asked him if he was okay – to which Chad replied that he was fine, and started talking about the upcoming basketball match. They were both having a great time talking about the game, when Chad noticed Taylor walk into the cafe, and then back out – Gabriella standing up from her chair and following Taylor onto the street.

Chad could have sworn he saw Taylor casually look back at him – but he shrugged it off and turned back to Troy. Troy again, was confused, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yo Chad man. What's up?"

"Nothing." Chad shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Why were you looking at 'her' of all people?"

"Who?" Chad asked, trying to act as calm as possible – although he was worried that Troy had noticed.

"You don't..like her do you?"

Chad shook his head. "No no no no."

Troy nodded. "Alright. Shall we go?"

Chad nodded, and they went inside to pay for their drinks.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Short I know, but I'll probably update tomorrow – a longer update and the Chaylor will probably start then :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's the next update.

It was now a few days later, and Taylor was walking fast to the bus stop. Once she got there, she noticed Chad – hurriedly rummaging through his rucksack. Taylor looked at him confused, but turned away before he looked up. As she looked down the road for any sight of the school bus, she sighed. The bus was usually on time. It was 10 minutes late – she'd been late going out of her house and had figured that she'd have to get a normal town bus, and then a school bus from town to school. But seeing that Chad and another guy from East High were here, she couldn't have missed the bus.

Another 10 minutes later, she groaned and sat on a bench near to the bus stop – a bench that Chad was sitting on and was still looking through his rucksack. She laughed, and Chad looked up.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"My science assignment." Chad replied as he went back to searching through his bag.

"Your science assignment? Please. You – doing..work?" Taylor scoffed.

"Yes, I have to do this assignment otherwise I'm getting kicked off of the team."

"Oh." Was all Taylor could reply with. She didn't realize how serious being on a school basketball team could be.

"Ugh! It's not here!" Chad groaned, standing up.

Taylor then saw Chad running back down the street, to his house. But as she looked next to her, he'd left his rucksack. She was worried – what if the school bus came?

Just as that thought entered her mind, the school bus stopped at the bus stop. Taylor didn't know what to do – she could get on the bus now, leaving Chad's rucksack there, or she could stay there and wait for Chad to get back, and be even later for school.

Even though she didn't really like Chad, Taylor wasn't that mean. So she hid her face so the driver wouldn't notice her as a school girl. She sighed as the bus drove off, and looked down the street for Chad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A few minutes later, Chad ran back down to the bench. As he noticed that Taylor was the only one there, he looked at her confused.

"Erm..hi?" Taylor replied.

"Did the bus come?" Chad asked as he shoved his assignment into his rucksack.

"Yea. We're even later now. And a town bus doesn't arrive for another 15 minutes." Taylor replied, looking at her watch.

"Okay. Erm..why didn't you go?"

"I couldn't exactly leave your bag there to get stolen, could I? Gosh, Chad. You should look after your things!" Taylor shouted as she stood up and started walking down the road.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chad shouted as he ran to catch up with her. "No need to shout. And where are you going?"

"To school. I'm not waiting 15 minutes for a bus." Taylor replied, not looking at him.

"Oh. Well I'm walking too, then." Chad said.

No reply came.

They'd gotten round the corner without a single conversation since Chad had told Taylor he was walking with her. Chad knew he had to start off the conversation.

"So..erm..did you have fun that day I saw you?"

Taylor looked at him. "Where?"

"At that cafe."

"Oh. Yeah, it was great." Taylor replied. "And I saw that it was you whistling." Taylor turned back to look where she was going.

Chad's cheeks started burning. "Whistling? When?"

"When I was walking to the cafe." Taylor replied.

"Oh, then. Yeah well I didn't realize it was you." Chad noticed that was the worst thing he could have said.

Taylor walked faster – why did he say that? She couldn't believe it. But she then felt someone behind her, and saw Chad.

"What now?" She asked.

"I didn't mean it that way." Chad replied.

"Whatever."

"I don't like you in that way, but I like how we're not arguing now." Chad said.

"Oh, yeah. Great." Taylor replied. "Well I'll see you later." And with that, she started walking extra fast.

Chad groaned. "Ugh! Fine!" He shouted.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Sorry that it's a bit short. But the Chaylor kind of started.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Although I'm not sure how good it will be, as it's half past midnight lmfao. But I'll probably update again tomorrow sometime when I update my other two fics aswell.

Taylor was sitting in class – next to Gabriella as usual, and for once, she wasn't listening to a word of what the teacher was saying – not that the teacher noticed. But Gabriella did. She could see Taylor just gazing into space. Usually Taylor never did that – and when Gabriella looked at her paper, she noticed that Taylor had only wrote the date, and one sentence. What was up with her?

"Taylor?" Gabriella whispered, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

Taylor jolted up, and started to write down the next sentence. Gabriella looked at her confused, but shrugged it off and carried on writing on her paper. But when she turned back around to Taylor, she saw her gazing into space, and could see her lips moving slightly – although Gabriella couldn't hear anything.

"Why did he say that?" Taylor murmured to herself. "He was acting all nice, and then he went and said that. Why? Does he even care about people's feelings? I guess not."

Just then, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. As usual, the girls put their bags and books in their locker and walked to the cafeteria.

As soon as they both got their food, Taylor and Gabriella sat down at their usual table.

"Are you OK, Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Taylor replied.

"It's just that..you've been zoning out a lot today."

"Oh. I'm just tired." Taylor said quickly.

Gabriella didn't believe her, but decided to go along with it. "OK."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Yo, Chad!" Troy called, as he neared his best friend's locker.

Chad turned around and smiled. "Yeah man?"

"Come on, we've got an extra basketball lesson now. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Chad replied, shutting his locker.

They both walked to the gym in silence, which was odd – Troy and Chad were hardly ever silent. They were always getting told off and getting detention for talking in class and back chatting

the teachers..but today was different.

They reached the gym and walked through the doors to the changing rooms. Once they'd changed, they both walked out of the changing rooms and into the gym, the rest of the team following behind.

After having to listen to a little lecture from Coach Bolton, they were split into two teams, and started the practice game.

"Chad!" Troy called out, as he passed the ball to him.

Chad caught it, but just barely. He then started to dribble, but got it taken off of him. Troy was looking at him, confused. Chad never acted like this. Chad noticed Troy's face, but ignored it and carried on playing the game.

After the game, Troy wasted no time on talking to Chad about his play today.

"What was up with you today man?" He asked,

Chad shook his head. "Nothing."

"I know some thing's up. What is it?"

Chad shook his head again and walked faster, over to the cafeteria.

Troy couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his friend. But he was going to find out.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Like I said, I'll probably update tomorrow sometime – or late..seeing as it's now 1am lol. So yeah..expect an update tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Oohh..sorry about not updating for what..5 days? I've just been so busy helping my mum sort out the house and the spare bedroom for family friends visiting from England on Sunday for two weeks. TWO WEEKS omg..I don't know how I'm gonna survive with 3 more kids in the house and 2 more adults..there's gonna be 10 of us now :O I'll try and update while they're here, but it might not be much. And..I'm moving like 2 days after they leave – so it will be just at the end of this month – which will mean no updating until I get a laptop : So I'm gonna have to look for a job as soon as I get there! Lmao.

It was the end of the school day, and Taylor had just got onto the schoolbus. She then noticed Chad, who smiled at her – and just as he walked up to where Taylor was sitting, she sat against the window, putting her feet up on the seat so there was no room.

"Can I sit here?" Chad asked.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather sit next to some pretty cheerleader?" Taylor replied, nodding her head to the back of the bus where the cheerleaders were sitting, talking.

"Umm..no?"

Taylor sighed and put her feet down. Chad sat down, just as the bus started moving.

"Why did you just walk off this morning?" Chad asked.

"Why? Oh. Have you forgotten what you said?"

"I didn't mean it in the way you took it."

"Oh right. So I could have taken it differently? I could have been glowing inside when you told me 'Oh, I didn't realize it was you.'" Taylor asked, laughing sarcastically as she turned her face to the window, looking at the surroundings. "Look. I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Chad asked, confused.

"Well first off – we're actually talking like normal human beings. You actually chose to sit next to me now, instead of your usual group. Now that is _really_ odd. Something I never would have thought of Chad Danforth. And second, you were whistling at me, and then you're all 'I didn't realize it was you..I don't like you in that way.' Which is exactly what I would have thought of Chad Danforth – whistling or flirting with someone who you don't like..just to please yourself."

"Erm..okay.." Chad simply replied, not getting how he was supposed to say.

Taylor didn't look at him – she just carried on looking out of the window, until the bus stopped at the end of their road, and Chad stood up, while Taylor waled past him and off the bus.

"Taylor, wait up!" Chad called as he jumped off the bus.

Taylor stopped, rolling her eyes. "What now, Danforth?"

"I'm sorry."

Taylor laughed. "You're..you're sorry? You've got to apologize in a better way than that." and with that, she continued to walk to her house – leaving Chad standing there, confused. He's just said sorry – and meant it. What else was he supposed to do?

**A/N: Okay, that was like REALLY short. But I'm going to update tomorrow when I wake up – and I'll update The Hats Have Gone Up then aswell. But it might only be quick updates, because I'm going out to the beach at 2pm with my friends until like..10pm. But I'll most likely update again on Sunday, as the family friends aren't landing until about midnight lol. So yeah, expect an update tomorrow morning :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey..I'm sorry I haven't updated..but my wireless internet isn't working..which means neither me nor my dad can use our internet on our computers - we have to use my sister's, which I hate because it's so slow. Adn I usually don't have much time on it, coz she kicks me off lol. I've gotten new chapters written for each of my fics on my computer, but there's no way I can post them without the net :( And I don't have the time to write them all out again, because we have family friends over. Also, I'm moving to England in about a week - I got a letter from the college I'm gonna be going to, and my interview is the 1st August. My mum is gonna see about my dad buying me a laptop, because she knows that I won't be able to get any college work done if I'm using the computer downstairs at my aunty and uncles, as there's always kids round there. So until I move to England and I get a laptop, there will be no updates from now :( Sorry..but there's absolutely no way I can update. I'm gonna cry - I'm gonna have to write the chapters out all over again..AHHHH :( Lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So sorry for not updating when I should – I went to the beach earlier than expected, and then me and my friend missed the last bus home, because we had to show her friends where the train station is. Lmao. Never getting the bus to Alicante again aha. And if you read the author's note, our wireless internet stopped working..but now IT'S BACK! Yayaa..my dad fixed it finally, so I'm posting this update. This will probably be my last update now until I get a laptop, because I'm moving back to England this week sometime.

Taylor was laying on her bed, reading a book and humming some kind of tune. She didn't even realise her door open.

"Nice erm..humming."

Taylor's eyes widened and she sat upright, ending up meeting her gaze with Chad's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your mum let me in."

"I figured that. But what are you doing here Chad?"

"I erm..I wanted to apologise properly." Chad replied.

Taylor stood up, and walked over to her shelves, and started rearranging her ornaments – anything to try and ignore Chad.

"Taylor, can you listen to me? Please?"

Taylor sighed and stood in front of Chad. "Alright."

"Okay. Well, I'm really sorry. What I said, I didn't mean. I mean, I did mean it, but I didn't mean _that._" He saw Taylor's confused face, and realised he was rambling. "What I'm trying to say is that you took it the way I _didn't_ mean you to take it. I didn't know it was you that day, but if I'd have known it was you, I would have whistled anyway." Taylor looked right at him, still confused as to what Chad was getting at.

"And well..What I'm trying to say, is erm..I like you." Chad finished.

Taylor's eyes widened again. She didn't trust herself to speak – she didn't even believe that he'd actually said that to her. Chad Danforth. Like her. Taylor McKessie. No. It was some kind of sick joke he was playing, or it was her imagination. But something stopped herself thinking.

Chad had placed his lips on hers – Taylor didn't have a clue what to do. She was shocked, but liked the feeling, and even when they broke apart, she still didn't know what to say. Neither did Chad.

"Umm.." Was all that came out of Taylor's mouth.

Chad stood there, confused what to do next. As Taylor didn't say anything, he figured she didn't like him back, and opened her bedroom door, and started to walk down the hall way.

"I like you too." Taylor said.

Chad turned around and walked towards Taylor. "You..you do?"

Taylor nodded. "So erm..what do we do now?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. I've never told a girl I like her in her own house. I've been in girls houses for other reasons."

Chad then noticed Taylor looking at him coldly. "Oh erm..not _those_ reasons. Gosh, no!" He said, trying to act innocent which definitely wasn't working since he'd obviously just said it was for those reasons.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Chad suggested, as Taylor agreed. She put her book back on her bedside table, got some shoes on and as they walked down the stairs to the front door, Taylor shouted to her mum that she was going out and shut the front door after them.

"So, why do you like me?" Taylor asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Why do you like me? What makes me different from other girls you've dated?"

"I don't know. You're just..different. Most of the girls I've dated have been..you know..all the same – same personalities, looks and stuff. You're not as high maintenance as they were. I like you because you're different."

Taylor smiled, and felt butterflies when he took her hand in his. She then pulled him behind a bush.

"What the.."

"Shh.." Taylor replied, motioning towards Gabriella, walking round the corner.

"Oh no. I think she's going round my house." Taylor said, standing up when she knew Gabriella wouldn't see her. "Look Chad I'm gonna have to go. I'll probably see you tomorrow at the bus stop."

Chad sighed, but laughed at her last comment. "Yeah, a bus stop is the most romantic place."

Taylor laughed. Chad pecked her lips, and watched his new girlfriend walk round the corner, and heard her shout her best friend's name. A few minutes later, when he figured Gabriella and Taylor would be near Taylor's house, he started to walk towards their street.

How was he going to be able to hide the fact that he had a new girlfriend – especially a girlfriend on the scholastic decathalon team, from their rival school to his teammates – let alone his best friend, Troy Bolton. Boy was this going to be hard.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. The Chaylor's on. Wooo. Aha. That's the last update now until I get a laptop :( Don't abandon me..pleaseeeee :)**


	14. AN

**Hey everyone!**

**This is just another quick author's note to tell you..**

**I'M MOVING BACK TO ENGLAND TOMORROW! **

**Lol! Yupp..Me and my dad are driving down - we'll get to my hometown of Bedford sometime Sunday.**

**So no updating (like you know) until I get a laptop.**

**My dad said he'll get me a laptop, but not until he gets a job, because we're running out of money fast, so we've gotta be careful.**

**But I'm getting a job when I get to England (I'll go see if Tesco need any workers lol), so I'll save up anyways :)**

**I'll still use my aunty's and uncle's computer, and friends computers to check my emails, read fics taht I have on my alert, and go on my usual daily sites, but I just won't be writing anymore chapters for my fanfics until I get a laptop.**

**So..BYEEEE! I'll miss you all:(**


End file.
